1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to environmental sealing enclosures for electrical connectors, and more specifically involves a sealing assembly for protecting the exposed components of a mounted connector from the environment.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical and electronic equipment are connected to and interconnected with power and signal carriers. Typically, such carriers are in the form of wires. Due to servicing and installation requirements, the wires must have connectors which allow for relatively easy disconnection and reconnection. Connectors are particularly utilized for directly connecting wires to the electronic equipment.
In many situations, the wires must be protected from the environment. Typically, the wires are encased in a protective coating or housed in a protective conduit. However, it is much more difficult to protect the wires at the connector interface. Prior art sealed connectors are very specialized, and often include expensive materials. Such connectors are also complex and difficult to fabricate.
One attempt to avoid using such expensive, specialized connectors has been to utilize sealed junction boxes. A junction box is generally a box built around the connectors and sealed to the connectors or conduit. In use, junction boxes are bulky, awkward, and time consuming in connection and disconnection.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device for quickly and easily protecting a mounted connector from the environment.
It is particularly desirable that such a device be easily adapted for use with connectors of various sizes and configurations.